


ART: Fraternization

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Star Trek Art [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, M/M, No Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Picard/Data fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Trek drawing I have ever done and its pretty old. This piece is done in Prismacolor pencils. I hope you enjoy! This is another pairing I hope to write soon. :)
> 
> Characters belong to Paramount.


End file.
